


【哈利波特AU】清洁男和“清洁男“

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】清洁男和“清洁男“

“呀全圆佑，你是权顺荣的家养小精灵吗？”金珉奎抱着手臂看着全圆佑把巧克力蛙和毛巾掏出来站在场边等着权顺荣的样子，讽刺到。

“和家养小精灵相比，你确实技高一筹。”还没等金珉奎反应过来，他就快速补充，“可惜我不是，而你是只被徐明浩发了袜子逐出家门的家养小精灵罢了。”

圆圆是清洁男，顺荣儿是“清洁男”。权顺荣毫不动摇地下结论。

就拿魔药课来说吧。每次下课全圆佑都会把自己的坩埚擦得光亮如新。这倒也不是说全圆佑的家事魔法有多么高超，只是他对于清理清洁具有相当的耐心和执着。如果魔法不奏效，他就会像麻瓜主妇一样用物理手段把那些焦黑的雏菊花瓣、牢牢黏在内壁上的鼻涕虫段铲除。而权顺荣只是草草挥挥魔杖清理一下，全然不管有无残余。

再比如说，宿舍的卫生。全圆佑的耗子洞整洁得像是有十个家养小精灵一刻不停地打扫，而权顺荣显然是这份劳动成果的破坏者。上次他到耗子洞给全圆佑展示自己新发现的咒语时，一进门就砰地往全圆佑的床上一躺。全圆佑看着他没脱鞋就躺自己的床，顿时咬牙切齿地要把他拽下来。最后权顺荣耍赖像只沉睡的巨怪似的一动不动，全圆佑只能气哼哼地把他的靴子大力从脚上拽下来，还没忘摆得整整齐齐。

说到床，就不得不提那张让他们冷战多日险些绝交的巧克力蛙包装纸。不过不提也罢，免得全圆佑后劲上来追着用“清水如泉”喷他。

不过虽然嘴上嫌弃，但是全圆佑对权顺荣的容忍超出预期。

上次魁地奇训练结束，权顺荣把头盔摘下来时，头发已经湿漉漉地开始滴水了。毒辣的太阳晒得他神志恍惚，他居然被自己的扫帚绊倒在地上还滚了两圈。他晕乎乎地睁开眼睛时全圆佑已经从观众席最后一排噔噔地跑下来了。他委屈地撇着嘴伸手，全圆佑就安抚地揉揉他脏兮兮肉乎乎的小手，然后跪坐在他旁边，把他的头放在腿上。全圆佑居然把我全是汗的脑袋枕在了他一尘不染的裤子上。猫头鹰都要不送信了。然后他意识到，全圆佑冰凉细长的手正穿过他被汗水、泥土粘成一绺一绺的头发，把里面的草叶一一挑拣出来。

“你干嘛呢！”权顺荣腾地一下窜起来。

“把草籽弄出来。”全圆佑吓了一跳，“上次训练完喊着头好痒洗不干净的人可是你。”

权顺荣的脸顿时发红发烫起来，头也不回地跑了，甚至还忘了拿扫帚。

“还有，上次我挨罚之后！”权顺荣托着下巴看着尹净汉，严肃地回忆。

权顺荣和李硕珉因为在草药课上用曼德拉草表演情景剧，被教授狠狠批评了一顿。课后他们被罚用手挤压一种他自己都记不住名字的草药，把汁装进瓶子里。他的手上全是草药的味道，虽然说还挺好闻的。不过这不是重点，重点是他的手掌和甲缝全都给染成了墨绿色。

“你看看嘛！”权顺荣的嘴撅得老高，“根本就洗不掉。教授真坏。”

全圆佑把那对伸到自己鼻子底下的小肉手拍开，看也没看就去柜子里翻找起来。权顺荣一下子生气起来，在后面踢了一脚全圆佑的屁股。

“别动，”全圆佑罕见地没有还击，“我要给你把手弄干净。不知道的还以为你是什么绿油油的妖精。”

“这还有什么可担心的。”尹净汉饶有兴致地支起下巴。“一个清洁男面对你失去了关于清洁的原则。他显然喜欢你，非常喜欢的那一种。”

权顺荣的脸腾地红了。虽然全圆佑一次也没这样说过，可是他觉得尹净汉的分析似乎不无道理。

“全圆佑！看这个！”权顺荣满头大汗地跑进耗子洞，拎起手里的蜥蜴。“彩虹色的蜥蜴！”

正搅拌面粉的文俊辉惊讶地抬起头。

“真不错，”全圆佑一副司空见惯的神态，“我左边第二个抽屉里有很多广口瓶。比起一直拎着它的尾巴，你可以拿一个把它装起来。”

全圆佑正坐在床上，看着文俊辉用平底锅制作叫做“饼”的面包。权顺荣把蜥蜴装好，突然觉得，如果在那里搅拌面粉的是自己的，全圆佑是绝对不会吃的。

“顺荣要吃饼吗？”文俊辉举起一个金灿灿的面包喊他。一旁的全圆佑专心致志，吃得很香。

“我，我不吃了。”权顺荣小声说。他抱着蜥蜴罐子默默地退了出去。权顺荣不羡慕文俊辉会做面包。他只羡慕全圆佑吃他手里的东西而不担心菌落数目超标。

权顺荣垂着头下了扫帚，没理场边的全圆佑。

“你怎么啦？我看你训练的时候左手一直不敢动。”

“我流血了。”权顺荣闷闷地说。

“快让我看看。”全圆佑去拉他的手，权顺荣甩开了。他们一个诧异一个沮丧，因而短暂地沉默了一会儿。

“你在生气？”全圆佑试探着问。

“我没有。”权顺荣一屁股坐在了地上。“谁说我生气。”

全圆佑跟着坐下来，这回没遭到太多反抗地把权顺荣的手拉了过来，耐心地把指甲缝里的木刺拔除，擦掉他满手的血污和泥，又洒了一点白鲜香精上去。

“你会吃我做的‘哔嘤’吗？”

“中国面包？”全圆佑专心致志地给他把那只手指包裹起来。“你也会做吗？”

“不。”权顺荣烦躁地晃晃头，“你会吃吗？”

全圆佑终于结束了包扎，满意地给绷带打了个结，还欣赏了几秒自己的作品。太阳已经落到地平线上，像蛋黄一样发出柔和的光。

“你说我会吗？”全圆佑直起身子，轻柔地把权顺荣蓬乱的小脑袋抱在胸前，低头亲吻他湿漉漉的发顶。


End file.
